QuantumSuit Bodyarmor
The Bodyarmor is a type of endgame armor introduced by . It is extremely powerful, but also extremely expensive, having Iridium Plates as one of its components. A charged Bodyarmor will absorb a large portion of incoming damage and also contains a built in jetpack on IC2 Experimental. Recipe Gregtech Recipe Uses Recharging The QuantumSuit Bodyarmor, like all other pieces of QuantumSuit, stores up to 1 million EU (10 million with Gregtech), and can only be recharged in any type of Solar Panel, an MFSU or better. Technical The following applies to each piece of quantum armor in the set. Each piece of quantum armor stores 1,000,000 EU, and can use up to 39,990 EU in an instant. Each uses 30 EU for every unit of damage they protects against, so each piece can protect against 33,333 half-hearts of damage to the player between charging, or 1,333 at once. They charge at 1000 EU/t in an MFSU, so they can charge fully in 50 seconds. The following is the percent of damage taken that is absorbed by each piece of armor (when used separately, not as a set). You may notice that the sum of the protection for each piece is 104%, not 100%. Sadly the protection is only 100% for a full set, so it doesn't heal you when you get blown up, drowned in lava, or some thing like that. It just prevents damage. The way that works is that the effective protection of each piece is divided by 104%. If one piece of armor doesn't provide it's usual level of protection because it just ran out of charge, or it is used beyond its capacity in an instant (which requires falling from a distance greater than 3000 meters, or being blown up by a nuke from very near by) then they provide whatever level of protection brings the total to or near to 100%. Near to 100% protection in such circumstances isn't going to do you much good though. Still you probably won't have any real worries there, no matter how suicidal and creative you are. Maybe if you bath in a lava pool in the nether for a few hours and fall asleep, or something, this armor may not be adequate. The maximum damage you can suffer from a fall or explosion while wearing a full set of armor and still have 100% protection is limited by the bodyarmor piece. The maximum damage that each piece can protect you against is 1333 in an instant. When the protection of the bodyarmor is reduced below 40% you will suffer damage. So if you suffer a little more than 1,333 / 0.4 damage (= 3332.5 damage) you will get hurt. In practice, a fall distance of at least 3335.5 is necessary to get 1 half-heart of damage. You can suffer such a fall 25 times though before your bodyarmor runs out of EU. If you wear the helmet, bodyarmor, and leggings with rubber boots, you get 89% protection from what damage you would suffer with the boots alone during a fall. Fall damage is reduced by a factor of 8 with rubber boots, and it doesn't matter during the one fall if they get destroyed. This means that if you suffer 1000 fall damage, 125 will remain after the boots protect you, and the armor will reduce that to 14, so you will probably live. Being hit by a Railcraft train is fatal even with full quantum armour. Gregtech edit - If you notice, when playing with gregtech the recipe is modified. Insted of one of the advanced alloys, you use an Electric Jetpack. That is because it has a function called "Quantum Jetpack" added to it. It works very simular like the regular electric jetpack, which is, you turn on/off the hover mode by holding jump + press Mode Switch Key. You can also turn the jetpack mode completly off/on by holding Boost Key + press Mode Switch Key. You can set hotkeys for these Keys in your control setting. ps.: After crafting the Bodyarmor the jetpack mode will be naturally turned off so make sure to turn it on if you want to use it. (You have no idea how long it took me to find out how to turn it on, I always assumed it just wasn't working...) Other armor pieces *QuantumSuit Helmet *QuantumSuit Leggings *QuantumSuit Boots